


My Very Own Timelord

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Collins, the Doctors latest companion, but she has a problem. Severe anxiety, she relies on him to keep her sane. But when he realizes he needs her too, things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning on the TARDIS, too early to be awake, but for Alexis, this was when her alarm was set. Not an alarm to wake her up, an alarm inside her that shot her awake at this time almost every morning. That alarm was also known as a nightmare. She could never escape them when she was sleeping alone, which was always. The nightmares snuck their way into her head each night, regardless of what tricks she tried to stop them.

The funny thing is that they were always about the same thing, or, same person. The Doctor. In her nightmares, he’d always be taken from her, by being killed, or just some hooded figure dragging him away from her. It doesn’t seem like such a horrible dream that it would keep her from sleep. But to Alexis, he was all she had.

Her anxiety never failed to annoy her, it was just a daily thing she had to deal with. Since it had been just the Doctor and her for at least 2 years, she had attached herself to him, not literally of course. But if she wasn’t constantly by his side, she would panic.

The Doctor knew about it, but they had both stopped trying to figure out the cause, as it was no use and mostly just a waste of time. He had come to terms with the fact that she’d always be touching him or standing a little too close to him most of the time. It didn’t bother him too much, she was his best friend, and if that was how she was, he loved her for it.

Alexis’ anxiety was not the only thing she had to deal with, she also suffered from panic attacks, sometimes to the point where she couldn’t breathe. The cause? Being separated from the Doctor for too long. So when she woke up every day, at around 5 in the morning, she’d run out of her room and into the console room where she knew the Doctor would be awake.

So when I woke up at 5am, I hopped out of bed, gave myself a quick onceover in the mirror, and then ran down the hallways of the TARDIS as fast as I could towards the console room. I stood in the doorway for a second, looking around until I spotted him, fiddling with a screen on the console. I didn’t move for a couple minutes, and just chose to watch him, still unnoticed. I took a deep breath, relived to see him again, I knew he wouldn’t just leave me, but to see him again in the morning after my nightmares was a huge relief.

The Doctor finally turned his head and saw me in the doorway, he smiled widely at me then spun on his heels, and said, “Good morning!”

“Morning!” I called, and started to walk towards him. I approached him, my arms pulling him in for a hug, “How’d you sleep?” I asked, my voice quieted by his chest in front of my mouth.

“Good, you?” He said, hesitating, but then slowly rested his hands on my back lightly.

“No better than usual.” I replied and reluctantly pulled back from him. I looked up at him, as he was at least a foot taller than me, and said one simple word that was the cause for ruining my good night’s sleep, “Nightmares.”

The Doctor sighed, looking down at me, “Again?”

I nodded, “They never stop.” I said, quietly, looking down at my feet, embarrassed.

“I’m not going anywhere, Alexis.”

“I know.” I replied a bit louder, and looked back up at him, shifting my weight back and forth between my feet.

He smiled at me then turned back towards the center console, “Where do you want to go today?”


	2. Chapter Two

“Where do you want to go today?” He asked me.

 

I thought about his question, but was distracted as I chose to stare at him, “Somewhere calm…” I said, closing my eyes, thinking again, “The beach?” I asked him.

“The beach it is!” The Doctor exclaimed, pushing a few buttons on the console, pulling down a huge lever. The TARDIS began to shake, and he grabbed onto a railing.

I planted my feet firmly on the ground, and soon the TARDIS skidded to a stop. “When are we?” I asked, smiling.

“1980…” He said, “Let’s go!” He called, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

I took my hand out of his grasp, “Don’t we need swim suits to go to the beach?” I asked quietly.

“Of course!” He said, taking off his jacket and shirt, staying shirtless, then pulled off his pants.

I covered my eyes expecting him to strip down to nothing, after a second, I moved my hands, but I didn't care if I saw him naked. He wasn't ugly….. I thought. “You’re wearing swim trunks under your clothes? But you didn't know we were going to the beach?” I asked, confusion audible in my voice.

“No, I didn't know we were going to the beach, I’m just always prepared.” He said, and stood in front of me, his hands lifting my shirt over my head.

I froze, and watched as he threw my shirt to the side, I resisted the urge to kiss him, “You, just, took my shirt off….” I said awkwardly.

“Yup!” He said, then looked down at my chest, expecting to see me wearing a bikini, but blushed red when he saw me in just my bra.

“Normal people don’t constantly wear their bathing suits under their clothes!” I said, laughing, “Is it a private beach?”

“Of course, I hate people, they cause trouble.” He muttered.

“I know.” I said, laughing. I slid off my pants, watching his reaction, “It’s like a bathing suit, right?”

His face turned a deeper shade of red, and he nodded quickly, “Let’s go then!” He called, grabbing my hand and running out the door.

I ran after him, looking around, it was deserted.

No one was there except me and the Doctor, I liked it that way. The beach was beautiful, a clear blue ocean, with pure white sand and hundreds of palm trees.

He pulled me with him, running towards the water, he smiled, laughing, feeling happier than a child on Christmas morning.

I let go of his hand, speeding ahead of him, crashing into the water first, “I win!” I cheered.

He pouted, walking into the water, “No! Not fair!” He called, walking in until the water was up to his chest and around my neck.

“Yes fair! I got in here first!” I said, pouting back, poking him.

He frowned, “You cheated.”

“If I was cheating, you’d know.” I replied quietly.

“Oh really?” He questioned, standing in front of me.

I nodded, looking down, my face crimson again, I shook it off, smiling, splashing around in the water, laughing.

They splashed around in the water, having a great time, all day, until it started to get dark.

He looked up at the sun, setting, turning the sky a perfect combination of red and orange, “We should be getting back now.” He said, reluctantly.

I followed his gaze, looking up, “We should.” I said, sighing and reluctantly walking out of the water, him in tow. I took his hand in mine, smiling, and started to walk back towards the TARDIS.

He happily followed, “I had fun today!” He said, his face still displaying the smile that had been there all day.

“Me too!” I said, a little upset we had to leave. We got to the TARDIS and I waited for him to open the door.

He took out his key he always kept with him, and unlocked the door, letting it swing open, “Ladies first.” He said, quietly, blushing slightly.

“Why thank you.” I said, smiling. I walked inside and then down a hallway towards my bedroom, “I’m going to go change!” I called, arriving in my room.

“Alright!” He called, and walked to his bedroom, stripping down and putting dry clothes on. He walked out, just as soon as I did.

“What time is it?” I asked from behind him.

“10pm.” He replied, “Wow, the day went by fast.”

I nodded, yawning, “I think I’m going to go to sleep...” I said, really not wanting to leave him.

“Okay, goodnight.” He said, a smile on his face.

I strode up beside him, hugging him, kissing his cheek then saying, “Goodnight.”

She walked to her room, and as soon as she laid down and closed her eyes, she was asleep….

He did the same, the day had tired them both out.

A couple hours later, she awoke.

Alexis woke up, tears streaming down her face and she couldn't breathe. Normally, it’d be something you’d panic about, but she just calmed herself, it’s just a dream, she thought. Every night, her nightmares would shoot her awake, tonight was no exception. She wiped her face, closing her eyes, trying to fall back asleep, the tears not stopping.

After a couple minutes, I gave up. I stood up, walking to my bathroom, I turned on the water, splashed some cold water on my face, trying to make it look like I hadn’t been crying. I sighed, and checked my clock, it was 3am, and he wouldn't be awake for at least another 3 hours.

I decided to take a risk, shutting my bedroom door behind me as I crept down the hallway, and stopped in front of his door. I raised my hand to knock, then mentally slapped herself, and opened his door.

He was dead asleep, I giggled quietly to myself as he was lying like a starfish, his hair messy and his mouth open, snoring.

“Doctor?” I said, not too loud, but loud enough I might wake him up, I sat on the edge of his bed, wanting to lie there with him.

“Alexis?” He asked, sleepily, rolling over to face me, “What time is it…? What’s wrong?” He asked again, worried, I'd never woken him up in the middle of the night.

“Nothing’s wrong, just, I couldn't sleep.” I said, quietly, afraid I'd upset him.

“Bad dream?” He asked, looking up at me.

I nodded in response and smiled awkwardly.

“Come here.” He said, moving over and opening his arms.

I gladly moved to lie beside him, curling up into his arms, a smile visible on my face, even in the dark. I turned so I was facing him, and blushed slightly as his hand started to rub my back.

 

Alexis had never thought about the Doctor in any other way but as a friend. Of course, she was attracted to him, he was a good looking male, but she never even stopped to think if she had any other feelings towards him. She started to fall asleep, feeling him relax as well, he didn’t move his arms as she fell asleep totally, did she love him?


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning, I woke up at 9 in the morning, which never happened. I looked around, confused as to where I was, until I remembered that I had slept in the Doctors bed, with him. But he wasn’t there, he’d probably been up for at least 3 hours already.  
I slowly stood up and made my way out of his room and into the console room. I saw him and blushed, remembering the events of last night when I’d gotten scared and gone to sleep with him.  
I crept up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, “Boo!” I said, giggling.  
He jumped slightly, turning around, “Good morning!” He said, peeling my arms off him.  
I smirked and sat on the chair located just behind the center console, “Sleep well?” I asked, teasingly.  
“No-erm yes of course.” He replied, lying at first, his cheeks turned a bright red.  
“Aww!” I cooed, smirking, “I slept wonderfully.” I stated playfully, and grabbed his hand when he was close enough. I hopped of the chair and pushed him down on it, and sat down beside him, “It’s funny, the first night I’ve slept for longer than 3 hours and I’m still tired.” I mumbled and sleepily rested my head on his shoulder.  
“Your body needs to catch up on sleep.” He replied, always so scientific, I thought. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable and settled in a position.  
When he stopped moving, I laid my head down on his lap, curling up into a ball. I turned so I was looking up at him, “You’re comfortable….” I stated and closed my eyes.  
“Thank you?”  
“Take it as a compliment.” I told him, smiling, “Doctor? Can I tell you something?”  
“Anything, Alexis.”   
I took a deep breath and kept my eyes closed, “I love you.”  
“I love you too! You’re my best friend!” He said happily.  
“No, Doctor… I LOVE you.” I said putting emphasis on love, really hoping I wouldn’t have to repeat myself again. As I was sure my face was a bright crimson already.  
“Oh… That’s um…” He started but gave up, not sure if he should tell her.  
I opened my eyes and looked up at him to find his eyes already on mine, I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.  
“Alexis… Lexi, if I can call you that..?” He asked, and I nodded with a smile. He went on, “I love you too, not since the day we met, like all cliché men say in the movies. But over the time we’ve spent together I’ve grown to love you, at first as a friend. That changed and I didn’t know what to do about it and I-“  
I cut him off by sitting up and did the thing I’ve wanted to do for at least a year. I pressed my lips to his. My eyes were closed, but I’m pretty sure the sparks were there.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up soon!!!!   
> Thanks for reading- stay tuned for more! :)   
> -Kristina (shockinglyperfect)


End file.
